K is for Kira
by MRegent.2 and Pangie
Summary: When Light Yagami turns up dead L loses his chief suspect, but Kira still lives. Now L must battle against a new Kira with all the cunning of the previous one, can L catch Kira before the new Kira catches him?
1. The Death of Light Yagami

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

The New Kira.

Light couldn't believe it, he was about to die, and his murderer wasn't L. Hell it wasn't even Ryuk, it was some bratty European.  
The boy sat next to him by Light on his bed, absently talking to him as Light's body slowly died, cell after cell fighting for survival before succumbing to the poising flowing through him.

"I feel you should know that I actually idolised you" the boy said. "My parents were murdered before my very eyes, my sisters raped before joining them, I only survived because their bullet missed my heart..." he continued his narrative while Light lay paralysed. His once great mind slowly failing as the nerve endings that it existed within ceased their sparking forever.

"… it's still there you know- that bullet, they couldn't take it out- I think I can feel it on cold days, an icy blade by my heart, always there to remind me of what I lost that night…"

Light had tried to struggle, he had begged Ryuk with his eyes to help him, to kill this insane foreigner before Light's life was snuffed out forever, but the Shingami just laughed gratingly and watched on. Only now did Light understand the true horror of Death, every second he could feel himself turning to nothing- few people ever realise what death is. But now Light was one of the minority, it was nothing, you simply didn't exist anymore, perhaps others could look forward to some kind of afterlife but Light knew at this very moment that there was nothing after death for him.

"When I woke up in the hospital I wanted to die, but before that I wanted to kill the men who took my family away. But I couldn't, I slowly realised this as I lay drugged out of my mind, the men who had stripped me of my innocence, _they_ were the ones who hunted the lawbreakers, _they_ were the ones who the mindless masses flocked to in their time of need. I was nothing more than a homeless charity casse, my family the lowest rung on the ladder of society."

The boy's voice was steady despite his words, his blue eyes never straying Light's amber ones. "So I prayed, I prayed from my hospital bed for god to strike down these men, these _monsters_, I prayed for hours, for days until I couldn't pray anymore but the men who killed my family _still lived_. They ate their rich foods, and drank their fine wines while my parents rotted, they laughed with the wealth and the famous while my sisters spirits screamed for justice. They just kept on living their lives like my family was nothing, like they _never existed_" the boy hissed. "They even claimed the credit for catching the killer, they set up some poor men from a nearby store, one them was my friend. Now Kira, now _God,_ can you possibly imagine what I felt when I heard about that?"

The boy smiled for the first time, the expression stark against his emotionless eyes. "But you answered my prayers, you stuck them down when no one else would, you answered my prayers when the rest of society drugged me senseless when they couldn't stand to hear the truth! You forced them to join my family in the afterlife, you granted me _justice!_" The boy's eyes lost their icy quality for second, shining in remembered joy before returning to their mirror-like state. "When the doctors finally let me go I ran to the nearest Kira church and I swore my eternal loyalty to you before the enlightened. I spent as many hours as I could there, learning, and then teaching your values. I truly believed in you, and I would have died for you". The boy's voice became cold again.

"But then I heard the church proclaim Kira god, the same church who was formed to worship justice above all else was now bowing to their leader as a deity". Light struggled to call out for help but nothing more than a pathetic whimper escaped his throat, he felt the world to turning to nothing, the darkness and the emptiness coming closer to turn him to nothing.

"At first I was shocked, no person, no matter what their powers should be worshipped as a god, then I researched L and his working, I found and I tracked the FBI agents that were sent to Japan. And you'll never guess what I saw next" the boy's voice was thick with anger and betrayal. "I saw them _die_. I was actually watching one through a street camera when I saw her struck down, I later found the last moments of Raye Penber's life on tape as well, and that was when I _knew_" the boy hissed. "I knew that the one who had given me justice, that had let me family rest in peace, the person who I would have died for without hesitation had become the same as the men who killed my parents!" The boy's voice cracked.

"I saw what you had become and I knew what had to be done! I found your limits and I found your identity, it wasn't easy but I did it. I watched for days and I found the source of your powers, this 'Death Note'", the boy held the Death Note in his hand and flipped through the pages. "It was a while before I was able to work out that trap of yours; it's not easy spying through a window after all. Of course once I got my hands on this note I realised that Kira did not have to die, only Light Yagami had become corrupt and twisted. All I had to do was wait until your family left you alone in the house for one of your sisters school plays and I simply poisoned your study snacks".

Light would have been horrified if he was still capable of any emotional depth, the boy had killed him through the simplest of means. The god of the new world was going to die not because he had been defeated by L, but because a heretical former follower poisoned him!

Light dimly felt the bed shift as the boy stood up, "don't worry Kira, I will continue your good work. Your taint will expunged from Kira and you may go to your grave in peace knowing that the new world you fought for will come for I am Kira now!" The boy walked out the door, taking the Death Note with him, "goodbye Light Yagami, may your sins be forgiven in death".

Light desperately tried to move, but to no avail, his body was more than half dead and his mind was joining it quickly. He was paralysed in his own room, the room that he lived in, the room that Kira lived in- no Kira was the boy who just left wasn't he? Then who was he? His chest felt empty, had his heart stopped? He couldn't remember, he couldn't see, he couldn't feel, only the darkness and the cold… so cold…

Light Yagami's brain gave off one final spark, then there was nothing, nothing but a cooling body left on the bed.

Light Yagami was dead.


	2. The Assumption of the Throne

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its associated characters or fictional locations.

_The Death Note is truly the greatest weapon on earth_, thought the new Kira as he carefully wrote a name into the book's pages. Each letter a work of art, despite the longer time he spent etching the individual letters onto the 'paper' instead of simply scrawling the names without a care. He glanced at the computer beside him, showing the pages of a newspaper on it's monitor's screen, the soft glow illuminating the dark room.

As Kira quickly, yet silently, wrote the names of hundreds criminals Ryuk stood behind him in boredom, the crunching of the apple in his mouth the only sound besides Kira's light breathing and the sharp sounds of his smooth pen-strokes.

"So... began Ryuk after he swallowed the mouthful. "You have any kind of plans besides writing names all day?"

"I'm buying you some more apples later," replied Kira without turning around. "As for your entertainment there is a TV in the next room that you may use."

Ryuk was silent for moment, _maybe I should have helped Light after all. This guy doesn't look like he's going to be much fun..._"Hey, what do you plan on doing about L anyway?" Asked the curious Shinigami.

Kira's pen-strokes continued, uninterrupted, "I will deal with him when the time comes. In the meanwhile I shall focus on continuing my work. However... Light Yagami was meant to continue his course at To-Oh university today...". Suddenly Kira's pen stopped and he turned to Ryuk, his face unrecognisable in the dim light. "Tell me, did L ever attempt to contact Mr Yagami?".

*****

L sat in his usual hunched position, the tree above him offering his pale skin some respite from the bright sun. He held a small textbook in front of him to complete the guise of reading it. In reality he watched the path in front of him, waiting for Light to walk by him. In annoyance he realised that it was well over five minutes since Light should have passed him.

A voice suddenly shook him from his musings. "Hello, you're Ruuga Hedieki right?" L looked up to see thin European boy about fifteen years old standing in front of him. The boy's blue eyes matched L gaze without hesitation, his short red hair glinting in a patch of sunlight lancing through a patch in the tree's foliage.

"Yes," replied L in his trademark monotone.

"My name is John Darcy, I'm looking for Light Yagami. I was told that you know him. Could you please tell me where he is? We were supposed to meet yesterday," John looked at L expectantly.

"I'm sorry," replied L, his tone holding no remorse whatsoever. "I haven't seen Light today".

"Oh," said John, frowning. "Well... thanks anyway. See you around?"

"Perhaps." L turned his gaze back to the text book held in his bird-like grasp.

"Um... okay, then. Bye," the boy walked off, putting his hands in his trouser pockets.

Suddenly L's phone went off, he flicked it open and pressed it to his ear. "Ryuzaki speaking".

"Ryuzaki!" Matsuda's nervous voice came from the phone. "I-it's Light!"

"Yes?" Asked L, his fingers clenching in perceptibly.

"They found him an hour ago!" Matsuda's voice became hysterical. L opened his mouth to ask what he mean but Matsuda cut him off, "Ryuzaki Light's DEAD!"

*****

Misa stared at the thin boy in front of her. "So, you're Light's friend from Europe?"

"Yes, I'm surprised he didn't tell you about me," John's voice took on a slightly hurt tone. "But I supposed he knew what he was doing, after all, not too many people can know about.. well people like _us._" he leaned forward. "The majority of people still aren't ready for us yet."

Misa blinked, confused. This strange boy had met her at the cafe Light had told her to go to in a text earlier that morning. "What do you mean, people like us?"  
John looked from side to side, his voice a whisper despite the unlikely hood of other people overhearing them in Light's favourite table. "As in people who aid him in the cause of Justice. As in those who use the Death Notes."

Misa's mouth hang open in shock. "Y-you mean you have one too? Light never told me there were more of us!" she pouted childishly.

"Well there aren't many of us around, only a handful altogether," replied John. "He did tell me about you though. You're apparently his favourite." John tone became of annoyance.

Misa's face brightened. "Am I really? Oh Light is just the _perfect _boyfriend!" She hugged herself happily.

"Well, he sent me here to tell you about his new plan," said John, his features completely serious. "In a short time one of the Task force members will contact you to tell you that they have just found Light's body."

"Hunh, what do you mean Light's.." Misa eyes widened. "You don't mean that he's-"

"No," said the red-haired boy quickly. "The body is a fake, just another criminal altered through plastic surgery to look like Light. It's all a part of his plan to get L's suspicion off him. He's now in a safe location outside of the city."

Misa sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Light died."

Rem floated in behind to the side of the table, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Misa!"

Misa turned her, "yes, Rem?"

"Ask him if he's Death Note-holder then why can we still see his lifespan and why does no Shinigami haunt him?" Misa turned to ask John the same question but he answered Rem directly.

"The reason you can't see my name and life span is because I couldn't run the risk of L making the Shinigami eye trade and being able to find that I hold a Death Note in case he managed to get one. Our entire plan would hve been blown! Instead I simply mailed it to another person in my town. Then I told my Shingami I gave up the ownership, then a few days later the elderly grandparent of the person who I sent Death Note to mailed it back to me once that person had touched the Death Note before they died." John leaned back in his chair. "The Shinigami agreed not to reveal any details and the grandparent was a mafia boss. I have the Death Note tied to my body at all times, thus keeping my memories. Another perfect plan from Kira's in-genius mind." John noticed Misa's expression was even more confused. He sighed, "Rem, you understand don't you?"

Rem glared at him with her single eye. "Yes, what he says would work for as long as the Shinigami agreed to remain silent. What did you promise the Shinigami in return for it's silence?" Rem asked suddenly, hoping to put John off balance.

John smiled. "Why the human of course, the true owner of my Death Note is currently serving the Shinigami's every whim out of fear of death." He turned to Misa. "Now Misa, Light wanted me to tell you that you can't see him anymore-"

"What!" Misa's face crumpled into despair, "but I-I love him..."

"He knows, " consoled John. "And he wants to see you as well, but if you were to meet him L may track you to his location and all of his hard work would be undone." He patted her hand. "It's alright, you'll be together again as soon as L dies, he promises that."

Misa's expression turned from despair to determination instantly. "Right, even though it hurts to be apart from my beloved Light I will persevere for sake of the new world! And once L is gone we will be able to be together again!" She clenched her raised fists in excitement.

John smiled. "Good, I'll tell that to Light, in the meanwhile he told me to give you these," he handed her more sheets of the Death Note. "He let me touch your Death Note only so that I could see Rem, however it is still too dangerous for you to have it while L still lives." Misa nodded in understanding. John beckoned her forward, then spoke into her ear. "Now, Light has a new plan with which to defeat L, but you have to do everything that I say exactly as I say it..."


End file.
